Broken Hearts
by MoonAngelMusic
Summary: This is a story about two people that are apart and missing each other. Loving each other from afar. Set after Clarke's departure from camp Jaha. Rated M just in case.


_Clarke_

Things haven't gone entirely Clarke's way from the beginning. From the moment she was dropped onto the planet with 99 other delinquents to right now, alone in the woods, things have been pretty shitty, to say the least. The only thing that _felt_ right was Bellamy. Having Bellamy by her side during their leadership seemed to be the only thing that kept her somewhat sane. But she left that. Left everything. What she did was too much for her to bear and she decided to do it alone, far from everyone, so she wouldn't see the pain in their eyes, the injuries on their faces.

She had left camp Jaha for a while now. How long has it been? She couldn't really remember. A week? Or has it been three? Could have been a month. She stopped counting the nights and days a while ago. All she cared about what her, herself, what she was trying to catch for food, her hygiene and that little place she called home. She had found another bunker, one that no one knew about. It was, give or take, a sixteen hours walk from camp. Nice little quint place; the builders had obviously thought of everything when they made it. It had a nice kitchenette with a small space for a couch. There was two bedrooms, one with a queen size bed, the other with two bunk beds, and a small bathroom. There wasn't any running water, but Clarke made by with the small lake near by - about a fifteen minutes walk back and forth.

She was now sitting on her couch, eating the small dinner she had caught: fish with some comestible mushrooms and a glass of water. It was delicious. She cleaned her fingers and went to pick up the notebook she had found when she claimed the place as her own and started writing again. She had decided to keep a small journal, to help her conquer her doubts and fears. Sometimes, she would write about what she missed the most from camp. Lots of times, it was Bellamy. Other times were Raven's sarcasm, O's warrior ways, Monty's moonshine, even Murphy was missed. But she knew that she couldn't go back, not yet. She hadn't come to term yet with what she had done, about her feelings for... everything. For the poor souls in Mount Weather. For the people of TonDC. For her mother. For Bellamy. She needed to sort everything out first. Alone. This little haven she called home could help her do that. Not like anybody would pass by anytime soon anyways - being so far from everything.

 _Bellamy_

Clarke has been gone for weeks. The delinquents had left camp also, making their own camp back at the drop ship. Life with the Counsel wasn't what they wanted: they wanted the freedom they had before the adults had come down. Therefore, they turned to Bellamy, their last leader left, to tell the adults what they wanted. Bellamy, Raven and Octavia presented themselves to what was left of the Counsel to present the delinquents' plea. Chancellor Griffin wasn't too pleased with it, but agreed that, even though they were minors, some were already adults and they had been left on their own for a long time and survived no problem. She accepted their departure and within twenty-four hours, the criminals and their leader had left camp, along with Lincoln and Kyle Wick.

The grounder had helped them make warm huts with what they had and the surrounding forest. They were ready for the winter. Most of them shared their hut with someone else, but Bellamy was left alone. He refused to share, silently hoping that Clarke will come back and share the hut with him. The leaders' hut. Yeah, that's what he told the others. But deep down, he was craving for her to be close, to be back. Organizing the delinquents and make sure everyone was ok was a hard job that kept his mind busy during the day. But at night, when all was silent, his mind went back to Clarke. Was she ok? Did she find shelter? Food? Was she thinking about them? About him?

He would lie on his back, on the pellets that made his bed, hands behind his head, for hours, just thinking. Hoping that, somehow, his thoughts could reach Clarke. Be safe. Be happy. But please, come back to me.

I haven't written anything in years. I have no BETA reader. I was just lying on my bed, with my iPad when this idea popped up in my head. I don't plan on it to be a one shot, however, I do have 2 kids (one of them being a baby), a job, and I'm also in school. So I don't know where this story will lead. Hopefully I will finish it. I will be very pleased if I get good reviews, that will certainly help and keep me going forward with this story.


End file.
